Drivers who lack skills or experience may drive vehicles in an improper manner. For example, the drivers may not readily recognize conditions, (such as obstacles at a blind spot) and may fail to adequately navigate the conditions. As another example, drivers may not follow an optimal trajectory on a road under a current driving situation and choose to follow a sub-optimal path.
Accordingly, a vehicle system that helps drivers to drive in an optimal manner is needed.